


Three Proposals

by celestialteapot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sarek Proposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: Sarek proposed to Amanda three times.





	1. The First Proposal

Amanda had been friends with the young (well, young for a Vulcan) cultural attaché for well over a year now, in fact he was now officially her 'boyfriend'. She could not ask for a better match.

Sarek could almost be considered 'romantic', he was certainly far more courteous and thoughtful than any of the human men she had dated. He had a sense of humour too (although he would never admit to such a thing), something which had also been lacking in her previous relationships. She enjoyed his company, and he had confessed that he enjoyed hers and looked forward to seeing her, finding that they had many common interests and their conversations lasted for hours.

Unfortunately whenever he took her out they were followed by members of the Federation News Corps, privacy was difficult to find but it was the price she was willing to pay for the time spent with Sarek. Everyone was curious to see what a Vulcan and a human could possibly be doing together, everyone had an opinion and few were favourable. Many of the less-reputable magazines were full of gossip and speculation, much of it scathing and insulting - knowing of her discomfort Sarek had offered to contact the editors and remind them of the privacy laws but Amanda told him it would only matters worse.

While never voicing his displeasure, such a thing would be un-Vulcan like, Ambassador Seldon often made sure that his attaché had ample duties to perform, effectively keeping him away from Amanda for long periods of time. Sarek was convinced though that the elder Vulcan would one day accept that it was illogical to keep them apart.

On this occasion they had been too disturbed at the restaurant they had chosen and been forced to retreat to Amanda's small apartment. 

As they discussed how preparations were going for her pupils' First Contact production, she moved around the kitchen putting together a collection of finger snacks and the final touches to a traditional Earth salad. Sarek stood holding a mug of tea, leaning slightly against the counter and watched the young woman he was very much taken with.

"Perhaps I could persuade the Ambassador to attend your production."

Amanda laughed at the thought. "He'd be horrified and possibility a little insulted."

He didn’t remind her that those were human emotions. "I do not follow."

"I don't think he'd appreciate that they are only children and not having any Vulcan's in the class he might be offended with our attempts at ah... Vulcan characteristics."

Sarek's raised an eyebrow. "I would have thought that your close association with a Vulcan would rectify any difficulties you were having in characterisation."

It took Amanda a moment to realise that he was teasing her. "That would mean revealing to the world that Vulcan's  _ do  _ have a sense of humour!" Smiling fondly at him she flicked the tea towel in his direction.

"Then I shall be attending, I would not wish our secrets to be revealed." He placed his mug upon the counter, crossed to Amanda and took her strongly in his arms. It had taken a long time to become comfortable with such an intimate act but now he appreciated such closeness and secretly marvelled at the security he felt when holding her. Amanda snuggled contently against his chest, very much enjoying the moment.

As they stood together, they were startled to hear laughter from the doorway. Jumping apart somewhat suddenly they did their best to compose themselves which only gave the impression of school children up to no good. Amanda’s roommate Samantha seemed startled upon seeing them together in the kitchen.

"I thought you were out for the evening, Mandy." She frowned at them.

"I was.... I mean, we were..." Amanda stuttered.

"It is difficult to talk privately when being hounded by the Federation News Corps." Sarek finished for her.

"Yeah... well, er... me and Tom are going to watch a holo-vid. You can join us if you want." It didn't sound like an invite, and Samantha's boyfriend hovered just over her shoulder unsure of whether he should introduce himself or leave. 

"No, that's alright. We'll just have a picnic in the bedroom."

"Fine." With that Samantha and her boyfriend retreated into the small sitting room.

"Amanda, it is not logical to have a picnic in one's sleeping quarters." Amanda had to laugh at him.

"Take it as an example of illogical human behaviour. Come on." She handed him the salad and picking up the plate with the snacks on she started to lead him to her bedroom.

"It would be logical to bring something to drink, I should not think that your roommate would appreciate disturbances."

"Oh! There is a bottle of ginger ale in the fridge, if you could..." Sarek did as directed and retrieved the cool bottle as Amanda collected two glasses from above the sink. "I checked that ginger ale was suitable for Vulcan's." She added, remembering a previous occasion when she has inadvertently made Sarek rather ill with her choice in beverage.

***

Sarek had not been in Amanda's bedroom before, he had considered it to be out of bounds. He stood momentarily in the doorway wondering if he should wait until she invited him in, but she beckoned him towards her and he decided that it was as good as a formal invitation. Closing the door behind him he crossed to Amanda and after setting the salad bowls down he joined her on the floor.

"This is cosy." 

Sarek didn’t understand. "’Cosy’?"

"Comfortable..." she blushed. “Intimate."

"Ah. I quite agree." He handed her one of the salad bowls and proceeded to serve.

They settled into a comfortable silence. 

"Are you serious about coming to see the play?" Amanda asked him as she poured herself another glass of ginger ale.

"Do you not wish me to attend?"

"I would love you to come and it would mean a lot to the children... but would the Ambassador let you?"

Sarek thought for a moment. "I am the cultural attaché, I’m sure he will find the logic in my request. When is the performance?"

"On Tuesday. At half past two."

"It is... a date."

Their conversation drifted from various topics until they settled on literature. Amanda had discovered to her delight that Sarek was as passionate about literature that he was about astrophysics. Their discussion concerning pre-20th century Terran literature and culture took them well into the night and out into the small hours of the morning.

"I have a copy of that if you would like to... Oh!" She suddenly glanced up at the clock.

"What's wrong?"

"It's...Sarek, it's three o'clock!"

He look momentarily alarmed. "Indeed. I seem to have lost track of time."

"You won't be able to get back to the embassy at this time."

"It is possible to walk."

"Oh no, you are  _ not _ walking across San Francisco at this time of night!"

"Do not concern yourself.” He stood. "I will be safe."

"Or,” she chewed her lip nervously. “You could stay here."

"Stay here?"

"Yeah." Although they had been together for almost year, they had never spent the night together. Amanda was never sure if it was due to Vulcan formality or if it had never occurred to him that she wouldn’t have minded. “It’s late, you can’t walk home...it’s...logical.”

“Logical.” He mused on this, she was right it would be the logical thing to do and there was something else... “Very well, I shall stay here. Your sofa is adequate.”

“So’s the bed.” 

“Amanda...I am not sure that would be...appropriate.” She was amused to see the tips of his ears flush dark green.

“I don’t think Sam would be too impressed to find you snoring on the sofa in the morning.” Sam had never objected to her relationship with Sarek, but she’d never approved of it and would avoid them whenever it was possible.

“I do not ‘snore’.”

“That’s good.” Amanda smiled at him. “I’ll find you a tshirt, I’m sure I’ve got something that will fit you.” She went over to her dresser. She searched until she found a tshirt from an old boyfriend. “Here.” 

After only a moment’s hesitation, he took the tshirt. Grabbing another tshirt from the drawer, Amanda excused herself to the bathroom and left him alone to change. Carefully Sarek removed his clothing folding each time neatly on a nearby chair. Before pulling the tshirt over his head, he regarded the inscription on the front. He knew from the size it was not one of Amanda’s, he also knew that she hadn’t attended the University of San Francisco. 

“It’s clean.” He glanced up as Amanda returned and had to quickly enact his bio-controls. She never wore much makeup but now she was freshly scrubbed, her auburn hair loose on her shoulders. She was wearing loose pyjama bottoms with a faded grey tshirt. He didn’t think she had ever looked more beautiful. She dropped her bra into the laundry hamper, and Sarek flushed knowing what that meant.

“I am unaccustomed to wearing another man’s shirt.” 

Amanda laughed. “It hasn’t been ‘another man’s’ shirt for about three years, Sarek.” Pulling the shirt on, Sarek had a brief moment of jealousy at the thought. He reasserted his control and made a note to meditate at his earliest convenience. Amanda turned down the comforter and slipped under the sheets. Sarek carefully mirrored her actions.

Switching off the light, they lay staring up at the ceiling both suddenly very nervous. There was an almost electric expectation in the air, like the moment before a lightning strike. Sarek concentrated on his breathing, hoping that would be enough to calm the fire racing through his blood. He desperately wanted to touch her. Amanda could feel the heat of Sarek’s body, her own body was flushed and she was glad of the darkness but she so desperately wanted him to touch her.

“Sarek.” She whispered.

“Yes?”

“I think you should kiss me.” 

***

In the morning he woke with Amanda in his arms. He thought he should feel ashamed that he had been unable to control his desire last night but instead he felt a sense of calm. Everything felt right with Amanda, it always had. Even during their disagreements. He suddenly realised that he cared very, very deeply for her and the thought of not being with her pained him. Moving carefully so not to disturb her sleep, he gathered up his discarded underwear, took his clothing and moved quietly across the hall to the bathroom. 

His ablutions completed, he went into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. It was traditional on Vulcan for any guests to prepare the morning meal for their hosts. There wasn’t much available in the small kitchen so he settled for toast. 

He was awaiting the last rounds when Samantha walked into the kitchen. She regarded him strangely as he offered her a plate of freshly buttered toast. 

“On Vulcan it is traditional for guests to prepare breakfast for their hosts.” He explained.

“Well, we’re not on Vulcan. On Earth, it’s a little weird.” She replied, moving passed him and pouring a cup of coffee.

He was about to reply when Amanda walked in. She had re-dressed in her pyjamas, but had yet to comb her hair and Sarek found her look very endearing. “I thought I could smell toast.” She said happily taking a plate. 

The three of them ate in silence until Sarek’s communicator beeped. He excused himself and stepped into the hallway to answer.

“You could have warned me he was staying over.” Samantha said quietly.

“I’m sorry, Sam. I didn’t plan on him staying, it just sort of...happened.” She blushed.

“Well next time, let me know so I can expect to find aliens making breakfast in my kitchen.”

“I’ll tell him not to do that again.”

“And maybe,” she lowered her voice. “Get a hotel room, one with sound proofing.”

Amanda went wide-eyed. “Oh!” 

Samantha was prevented from commenting further by Sarek’s return. She gave them both a look and left them alone in the kitchen.

“I must take my leave, Amanda. My absence last night was noted.”

“I hope you won’t get into trouble.”

“I think it unlikely. Soran….’covered for me’.”

“Will you be free for lunch?”

“I will let you know.” He gave her a soft smile, one that Amanda felt privileged to see. “Give me your hand.” She did so. “This,” he positioned her index and middle finger. “Is called  _ ozh’esta _ . It is our way of publicly showing...attachment.”

_ Finger touching _ Amanda mentally translated. “Like holding hands?” He nodded. “You realise the Federation News Corps are going to have a field day the moment they see us doing this?” 

“I am hopeful that they will not understand the meaning of the gesture.”

“Vulcan’s will.”

“Yes and it will cause some...concern. It is a gesture of...married couples.”

“So you’re going to scandalise them all.” She laughed and let her hand drop. “Unless this is your way of asking me to marry you.”

He thought for a moment then carefully looked at her. “If that is what you’d like.”

Amanda stared at him and opened her mouth but found that she couldn’t find a single objection. She suddenly realised that she wanted it very much. “Ask me.” She breathed.

“Amanda, will you do me the greatest honour and consent to be my wife?”

“Yes.”

He smiled again and then kissed her firmly. His hand was just beginning to move under the edge of her shirt when his communicator trilled loudly. Reluctantly he pulled away. “I must go. If I am unable to meet you for lunch, would you join me for dinner?”

“Dinner it is.” She raised her fingers and smiled when Sarek gently touched her with his own. “I love you.”

He didn’t answer but she knew that he loved her. 


	2. The Second Proposal

It had been three weeks since Sarek had informally proposed to her in the kitchen and it had taken the Federation News Service that long to figure out what the gesture of finger touching meant. He had carefully explained Vulcan marriage customs to her, how once he could arrange it they would go to Vulcan for a formal bonding ceremony where their minds would become linked. Amanda had been scared by this but Sarek had offered to mindmeld with her to show her what it could be like, after that experience Amanda couldn’t wait. 

Ambassador Seldon hadn’t been too pleased when Sarek informed him that he had asked Amanda to be his bondmate but he couldn’t find fault in his choice. Soran had been delighted, especially when Sarek asked him to stand as his brother. His parents though…

“I have had a communication from my parents.” Sarek said in way of greeting as he walked into Amanda’s classroom.

“That doesn’t sound too good.” She replied. 

“No.”

She stopped clearing away art supplies and looked at him. “I'm sorry.”

He shrugged in a very untypical way. “It is their narrow mindedness which blinds them to my logic. I had hoped at least my father would understand.”

From the little Sarek had told her about his father Amanda surmised that they were not close but Sarek wished it otherwise. Skon had spent time on Earth, first as part of Soval’s staff then later as ambassador. He now dedicated his life to the study of philosophy, lecturing at a variety of academic institutions when not sitting on the Vulcan High Council. His mother was a noted mathematician who taught advanced concepts at the Vulcan Science Academy, he had an older brother who was a scholar of Vulcan history but the two of them had never got along. 

Amanda's own parents hasn't been thrilled when she had first introduced Sarek to them but they had slowly accepted him, announcing she was going to marry him had caused a minor setback in their relationship but she was fairly confident they'd come around. Being an only child had its disadvantages.

She walked over to him and offered her hand, he responded before surprising her by pulling her into an embrace. 

“They'll come around.” She murmured into his chest. “Give them time to get used to the idea of an alien in the family.”

“I do not want them to ‘get used to the idea’, I want them to accept you as my wife and future mother to our children.” 

“Children.” She mused. In her mind they were two elfin babies, two boys who would run rings round their father and grow up to make her proud. “We could elope, run away to Las Vegas and be married in a 24hr chapel by an Elvis impersonator.” 

He looked down at her, somewhat perplexed. “Is that what you desire?”

Laughing she pulled away from him. “No, it was in an old movie I watched in school. I don't think either of parents would be happy if we eloped.”

“No.” He agreed but she had sparked a train of thought in his mind. “Forgive me, I have just recalled something I have neglected at the embassy.”

“Not like you to forget something.” She gently teased. 

“You are a distraction.” He teased back. “I will collect you for dinner.” He offered his fingers and she touched them lovingly.

***

Back at the embassy he made a few enquiries and asked Soran to check the details before he approached the ambassador. 

Plans in motion, he collected Amanda and surprised her by taking her to their favourite restaurant. The restaurant staff knew them well enough and kindly kept the Federation Press Corps at bay ensuring that they were (mostly) left alone.

After, Sarek took her arm and escorted her along the bay. They walked under the soft moonlight in silence, reflecting in each other’s company.

“I have a confession to make.” Sarek said softly.

“Oh?” Intrigued Amanda looked up at him. 

“I was not entirely truthful about having neglected work back the embassy this afternoon.” 

“I thought that was a bit odd.” 

“Your talk of elopement reminded me of something I had read long ago. I asked Soran to confirm my thoughts and…” He turned to face her. “Back in your 21st century there was the concept of a civil partnership, originally intended for same-sex partnerships but later expanded. I checked and civil partnerships are still in existence. Under Federation law such partnership is recognised across all Federation planets, including Vulcan. You would legally be my wife.” He took her hands in his. “I find I do not want to wait for narrow minds to open, I want to begin my life as your husband. Amanda Grayson, will you ‘elope’ with me?”

Laughing, Amanda looked into his sincere eyes. “Of course I will, Sarek.”

He raised their clasped hands and gently placed a kiss on her’s. So wrapped up in gazing into each other’s eyes, they were oblivious to a passing photographer taking their picture. When it appeared on the front page of many of the lesser reputable newspapers, they didn't really mind.

They had a small ceremony in the embassy garden and almost exactly one year later, Amanda stood under the baking white heat of the Vulcan sun and awaited her husband under T’Pau’s watchful eye.


	3. The Third Proposal

_Sixty years_ . Amanda mused, _had it really been sixty years?_ She glanced at her husband of sixty years and carefully linked her arm through his. This trip to Earth had been a surprise, he wasn’t needed on any official business and they had a very rare few weeks to themselves.

As they walked along the path near the Vulcan Embassy, Amanda’s mind turned to the day she had first met Sarek. It hadn’t been too far from the embassy where Amanda had been working in a small elementary school in order to fund the final year of her PhD.

She had just had a blazing row with her then boyfriend and ended the call be telling him to ‘get out of her life’. She had been so distracted, upset and hurt that she had stepped straight out into the cycle lane without even glancing for traffic.

At the time, Sarek was assigned to the embassy as the cultural attaché and had a maddening (or at least to the embassy staff) habit of cycling to and from his lodgings. The ambassador couldn’t understand his young attaché’s logic in choosing to cycle when there was a perfectly adequate taxi service at their disposal. Sarek argued that cycling was beneficial in terms of fitness and gave him a greater opportunity to observe human behaviour, the ambassador privately thought it was an excellent way for Sarek to be injured.

On this day, the ambassador was proved right. As the human female stepped suddenly out in front of him, Sarek was forced to brake sharply and swerve to avoid striking her. Momentarily losing control, his front wheel hit the raised curve separating the cycle lane from the pedestrian footpath. He caught himself painfully on the crossbar before falling unceremoniously off. 

He lay wheezing on the pavement for a moment, resisting the urge to curl into a fetal position. Ignoring the mild feeling of nausea in the pit of his stomach, he quickly took stock of his injuries. Nothing was broken but he was bruised and had several grazes which were just starting to bleed.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” A flustered voice interrupted his inventory. “I’m really sorry, I’m such an idiot.”

“I am unharmed.” Sarek said as the woman helped him unclip from his bicycle and lifted it off him. She reached out to help him stand and he allowed her to take his elbow.

“I didn’t even think! I just stepped out, you must think I’m such a moron!” She was very flustered and indulging the human habit of ‘beating herself up’. Sarek regarded her, she was small for a human, her auburn hair was tied in a messy ponytail and her trouser suit was understated and very modest. There was something about her which greatly intrigued him.

“I do not know you so cannot adequately form an opinion regarding your intelligence.”

She suddenly stared at him. “You’re a Vulcan!” She gasped after a moment.

“The ears always give me away.” He said softly, removing his helmet. That made her smile and Sarek suddenly found he wanted her to keep smiling. “My name is Sarek.”

“Amanda.” She held out her hand, then gasped. “You’re bleeding!”

Sarek suddenly became aware of something running down his face. Raising his hand he touched it to his eyebrow, his fingers came away green and he wondered how he had cut himself in such a way.

“I’ve got a first aid kit in my classroom, please.” Pushing a tissue into his hand, she indicated the elementary school over the road.

“I thank you for your offer but I am close to the embassy and our Healer will--”

“Please, it’s the least I can do.” Her eyes appealed to him and Sarek wondered when he had noticed that they such a beautiful shade of green.

“Very well.” He said and reached down to pick up his bike. His front wheel had taken the impact and was bent out of shape. He frowned at it.

Once they reached the school, Amanda took him into her classroom and left him sitting on one of the small desks as she went for the first aid kit. Sarek took the opportunity to look around the room. On the walls there were colourful but crudely drawn drawings which after a few moments of study Sarek realised were depicting the First Contact between humans and Vulcan’s.

“Your class is studying the First Contact?” He asked as Amanda came back into the classroom.

“Yes.” She took out the dermal regenerator. “They’re only five year olds.”

He frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“The drawings, they’re only five year olds so…”

“I would not expect five year olds to have refined their fine motor skills to produce great works of art.” He said gently. “Do not apologise for the quality of their work.”

“Keep still.” She held over the dermal regenerator over the cut.

“Would your class like to visit the embassy?” He asked, she looked him. “I am the cultural attache.” He explained. “You are studying the First Contact, it would perhaps be of interest for your class to see some of Vulcan culture.”

“I don’t know.” She put the dermal regenerator away. “They’re just kids, I’m not sure they’d like a lecture in Vulcan culture.”

“I am not proposing a lecture, more a series of appropriate discussions and demonstrations.”

“‘A series of appropriate discussions and demonstrations’. Now that would be different.” She smiled. “Okay, I’ll think about it.”

“I would like to remind you that you knocked me off my bicycle.”

She laughed. “So as...punishment I arrange for my class to visit your embassy?”

“Yes.”

That led to almost a year of friendship before it became something much more, and now sixty years later they were back on Earth walking along the same path where they had had their first encounter.

“Amanda.” Sarek said softly, interrupting her memories. “I realised recently that there is something I should have done a long time ago.”

“Oh?”

“A human tradition I have neglected to follow when you have followed so many of my traditions.” He stopped walking and turned to her. After a moment, he slowly lowered himself until he was on one knee in front of her. Reaching out he carefully took her hand. “Amanda. You have been my closest friend and companion for more than sixty years. You left your home and raised our son in a tradition and culture that was not yours. You have seen me at my worst and taken me to task when it has been needed. I am a better man for knowing you. I would like to take you to the church in your home town where we will renew the vows we made all those years ago. Do you consent?”

  
Tears slowly welled in her eyes. “Oh Sarek, of course I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like the mental image of Sarek on a bicycle.


End file.
